The invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful coke oven door with a circumferential packing strip designed as a profiled sealing diaphragm, which bears tightly with one leg on the door body and is held for linear displacement in the direction of the oven axis, and whose free leg is influenced by spring elements which are arranged between the free leg and an abutment and which is pushed toward the door frame.
In horizontal chamber-coke ovens, correspondingly high coke oven doors are placed in front of the narrow sides and pressed tightly on the door frame by spring elements in order to seal the entire coke oven from the atmosphere. Since the coke oven doors must be removed every time the contents of the coke oven is compressed and inserted again, the packing strips pressed on the door frame are subject to great stress. Numerous suggestions have therefore been made for the design of the packing strips themselves and of the spring elements and adjusting means influencing them. The stress on the packing strips is moveover increased considerably by the fact that the coke oven door becomes bent by heat after its installation, and this must be compensated by the packing strip. Particularly in the case of flat packing strips, the packing strip itself is subject to deformations in the range of the free part, which compensates a part of the spring force, so that here too a corresponding adaptation and adjustment is necessary. Packing strips are known (U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,598) which are designed as angle- or z-profiled sealing diaphragms. The springs, or the spring housing, influencing the free leg of the packing strip are mounted displaceably on the coke oven door. They can only be adjusted by loosening screws. Beyond that, they require supports which are secured on the door body, that is, they must be cast-on as a rule. These supports are necessary to fix the spring housing in its position against restoring forces. If the spring housings are not set exactly to the bending line of the coke oven door, the spring forces are no longer identical. The pressures of the sealing edge against the oven frame will vary in size in certain partial regions. The setting of these sealing systems is extremely complicated, particularly when the coke oven door is twisted additionally apart from the thermal sag. It was found that the known measures for setting the spring-loaded sealing edge lead particularly in high ovens to very complicated and expensive doors. Specially trained men must be used for the green assembly and for the continued maintenance, which represents a considerable burden in respect to personnel, particularly at the present time.